


Cowboys & Elephants

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young gunslinger Jason Todd is on the run and hopes for refuge in the only place that will take him. Haly’s Circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain is pouring so hard the streets are a flooded mess and Jason can barely see in front of him. He falls into what he thinks is a puddle that’s more like a small lake. He manages to land on his hands saving him from a faceplant in the mud. He gets up and runs between buildings nearly tripping again, mud gripping onto his boots. There’s no turning back or chance of stopping till he finds somewhere safe.

That’s when he saw the giant white circus tent ahead of him, sure it wasn’t the best hiding spot but it was better than anyplace in town. Jason ducks under one of the loose flaps and runs face first into something very, very, large. He falls backward landing on hay and glances up at the enormous elephant before him.

“Holy-”

A boy around his age appears around the other side of the animal, “Who are you?”

“I-uh, I’m no one.” He stammers, wiping the mud from his hands onto his pants.

The teen’s eyes narrow, “Well, no one, circus members only so if you’d please leave-”

“I can’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t mean any inconvenience but it’s raining buckets out there and-” there was nowhere else to go, nowhere safe, “I just wanted to get dry.”

Dick’s gaze fixes on his rucksack, “Who are you running from?”

“No one.”

“So yourself then?” He raises an eyebrow.

Jason huffs in annoyance, “Look, I need a place to stay tonight. I won’t take up no space an’ I’ll be gone in the mornin’.”

“This isn’t some hotel, and despite some stories you may have heard we don’t take runaways.”

“I’m not a runaway.” He lies. “It’s complicated.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, we don’t take fugitives either.”

“I ain’t done nothin’ wrong!” He strains to keep his voice down despite the crash of thunder outside. “I just-” his face drops, “I just need a place to stay, I promise I’ll be outta here by sunrise. Please?”

There’s a shout from outside and Jason feels panic flow through him. The tent flap he came through ruffles and the next thing he knows the boy is shoving him behind a large bag of feed. 

A man steps through, a bandana hides his features, though Jason’s attention is set on the revolver he’s brandishing, “A kid run through here?”

“Sorry, just me and the animals.” He smiles. “Should I be worried?”

“A coward of a criminal is what he is… Scary thing,” the man looks around, “if someone were hidin’ him and ended up dead outta foolishness.”

He nods, “It’d be a real shame.”

“So you don’t know nothin ‘bout those muddy handprints outside then?” 

“They could’ve slipped out there. How am I supposed to hear anyone in this storm?”

The man cocks his gun and before Jason can leap up from his hiding place the teen shouts, “Zitka, sit!”

The elephant backs up and the man jumps out of the way before the animal can crush him. 

“You best think ‘bout what you’re doin’, kid.”

“I can make her stomp too if you’d like to see. Zitka,-”

The man takes a step back, “Alright, kid! Alright,” he holsters his gun, “have it your way.”

When he leaves the teen leans against Zitka, “You can come out now.”

Jason cautiously steps over, “You gonna sick your elephant on me too?”

“Not yet. He called you a criminal”

Jason looks to the ground, “It- He’s not wrong.”

The teen looks him over again and sighs, “Stay out of the way of the animals. Try anything funny and I’ll send one of the strong men after you, got it?”

“W-what?” 

“You heard me. Now don’t make me change my mind.”

Relief washes over him,“Thank you.”

The teen nods, turning to leave the tent, “What’s your name? Your real name.”

“Jason.” he answers.

“Alright then, Jason. Pay mind to where you sleep if you don’t want to wake up with a faceful of elephant dung.”

“Thank you.” He repeats, “Uh, I don’t know your name.”

He crosses his arms, “I’ll tell you in the morning if you’re still here.

—-

“Are you running away from your from your parents?” Mr. Haly asks the next morning.

Jason folds his hands in his lap, wishing he had cleaned himself up better as his boots are caked in now dried mud, “No, sir. They’re dead and I don’t have any siblings.”

The man looks apologetic, “You got any skills?”

“I apprenticed with a gunsmith for a few months before my mom got sick.”

“A trade’s a good thing to have. Why don’t you take it up again?”

“I only stayed for my ma. I had hoped to travel when she got well.”

“Well Dick seems to like you but the truth is we don’t have any openings for you here.”

So the other teen’s name was Dick? And he had even put in a good word for him, maybe he had a chance.

“It could be somethin’ short time and I could be outta your hair in a couple towns.” He tries, hoping he doesn’t sound too desperate. 

Mr. Haly looks him over and let’s out a long sigh, “You can be part of the clean up crew. You won’t get paid much if anything and you’ll have to sleep in one of the baggage trailers. That’s the best I can do.”

Jason grins and stands shaking Mr. Haly’s hand, “Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it.”

When he exits Dick is there leaning against the trailer, “Things go well?”

“So your name’s Dick?”

“Dick Grayson, part of The Flying Graysons.” He bows with a flourish. “You may have heard of us.”

“I haven’t.” He stifles a laugh.

Dick crosses his arms, “Well, you will.” 

They’re a few paces into the main camp when a man approaches them, he looks a few years older than Jason and has a mess of wavy brown hair. He throws a quick smile to Dick but it fades the second he eyes Jason. 

“Who’s this newcomer?” 

“This is Jason.” Dick introduces, “Jason, this is-”

“Calvin.” The man interrupts, “Calvin Rose, escape artist.”

Jason briefly remembers what his mother told him about first impressions then chooses to ignore it, “Ain’t heard a’ you either.”

“And what do you do?” Calvin asks crossing his arms.

“Clean up crew.” He states.

“So you carry shit and shovel shit, real fine.” Calvin smirks and looks over to Dick, “You were gonna help me with my act, remember?”

Dick nods, “I’ll meet you after lunch.”

“Your beau’s a bit of an ass.” Jason bristles once Calvin’s left.

“Beau?” Dick laughs, “Calvin’s like kin, he just watches out for me.”

“What, an’ I’m the big bad wolf?”

“Don’t know yet.” Dick smiles and guides them over to the baggage cars.

“Hey, uh- I wanted to say thank you. Again, I guess. I gotta ask though, why didn’t you just hand me over?”

He shrugs, “That man had malice in his eyes, you didn’t.”

By dusk the tents are up and the crowds are piling in, he won’t admit it but Calvin was pretty damn spot on about his job. Jason’s arms already ache from carrying what he knows is more than his share of the job. It’s his first day and they want to see if he’s worth anything, he gets that, so he keeps his mouth shut and lugs around whatever they throw at him. 

He hears the sound of horses galloping and sees a flash of red, without a second thought he’s darting into the tent and under the bleachers. The red bandanas hang loosely around the bandits necks as they snarl at the ticket taker, one of them makes an obvious gesture at their holser and they’re let in with no trouble. The show begins and Jason continues walking under the bleachers towards the back of the tent. 

The voice at his ear nearly makes him jump out of his skin, “Hiding?”

Dick of course is all smiles at his surprise. Once his heart has stopped thumping wildly he gawks at the other teen, he’s wearing green tights and a scarlet tunic with gold stitching. 

“The hell are you wearin’?” 

“It’s my costume. Gotta make sure the crowd can see you from way up.” He holds up a large yellow cloth, “Help me tie off my cape?”

“You wear a cape?”

Dick just rolls his eyes, “We toss them off when we get up there but I can never tie a good bow.”

He chuckles and does a simple knot, his knuckles brush against Dick’s chest and he can’t help notice how warm the other feels. 

He steps back, “There ya go.” 

“Thanks. We’re the last act so don’t spend the whole night hiding, alright?”

“I’ll keep an eye out.” 

Jason watches the other acts from behind the bleachers, his gaze wandering to the bandits over and over again. They actually look like they’re just here for a show but he knows he can’t let his guard down. He stares in awe of the lion tamer, the elephant Zitka performing tricks like balancing a ball on the tip of her trunk. Even Calvin’s act is impressive, though again there’s no chance he’s going to tell him that. 

Mr. Haly then announces The Flying Graysons and Jason sneaks into the crowd to watch. Dick and his parents are standing at opposite platforms stories above, just as he said they drop their capes and everyone watches the fabric slowly fall to the ground. It’s a long way down but you wouldn’t know it with the way Dick is smiling. Jason feels his own hands balling into fists as Dick takes off on the trapeze, swinging back and forth before he lets go. He gasps along with the crowd and for that split second he feels fear while the teen spins in the air and then a second later relief when Dick’s father’s hands grip his tight. By the end of the act his heart’s racing and he’s cheering with everyone else. The Flying Graysons stand on their platforms bowing to the audience below and Jason’s only just catching his breath. 

He comes to his senses quick enough then makes his way under the bleachers towards the back of the tent. Dick spots him and waves a goodbye to Calvin, who in turn gives Jason the stink eye. The teen’s hands are still wrapped tightly and covered in white chalk as he takes hold of Jason’s and brings him outside of the tent. 

“You have to see this.” Dick points into the night sky.

“What?” He asks when the sudden burst of fire in the air causes him to jump back.

“You’ve never seen fireworks?” The other chuckles.

“This is my first day livin’ in a circus!” He shouts as another shoots into the air. 

Jason notices Dick shivering just slightly while they watch the night sky. He chucks off his jacket and throws it over Dick’s shoulders.

He rolls his eyes, “Oh my hero, I’d surely freeze without your coat.” 

“Say what you want but you’re the one runnin’ out in the dark in your underthings.”

“It’s a costume.”

“Sure it is.”

Dick huffs a small laugh, “Welcome to Haly’s Circus, Jason.”


	2. Chapter 2

How anyone at Haly’s gets any sleep during train rides is a wonder to Jason. The noise alone is enough to make anyone deaf, though they probably have proper sleeping compartments rather than a space in the baggage car. He eyes the stack of crates in the back and wills the chains holding them to remain in place.

“It’d be a quick death at least.” He mutters and tightly wraps his coat around himself.

A pang of guilt hits him as it had the moment he boarded the train only now in the late hours he can’t ignore it. Leaving his hometown should’ve meant something to him despite the shit hole that it was. The truth of it was that any precious memory he had involved his mother and now that she was gone nothing held him here. He said his last words a week ago at her burial and he intended to keep them.

She would have loved it. The sun was out, warm but not hot enough for a parasol. The kind of days where if he was lucky and his dad was out of town he could maybe convince her to take him down to the river for lunch. In his head they had done it every other weekend. In reality it happened a grand total of three time but when she had gotten sick those days became her favorite stories.

They hadn’t heard from his father in a year, most likely dead as far as he knew from the rest of the red bandana gang. When they delivered his hat to their house his mother stayed in bed for days. Jason would never tell his mother but he hoped the man’s death was painful, drawn out to feel all the misery he created in his life.

“I’m leavin’ this place soon as I can.” He told his mother, sitting beside her freshly buried grave. “The house was never ours, Pa saw to that. I don’t expect you to see him up there, hope you ain’t sad about that. But I got good news, I’m dropping outta the gang like you been wantin’ me to. I dunno what I’m gonna do… but I’m gettin’ out.” 

Jason’s startled out of his thoughts when a hatch above him opens and with a graceful drop the youngest Flying Grayson stands before him.

“Good, you’re not asleep.” Dick’s tone light and much too awake for Jason’s liking.

“How does anyone sleep on this train?” He grumbles.

The other teen shrugs, “My mom plugs her ear but that might be cause my dad snores… I sleep like a rock though. Anyway, I wanted to show you something.”

“What?”

Dick points up, “It’s out there.”

He stares at the opening then back down to Dick, “What?”

“Oh come on, a cowboy like you shouldn’t be afraid of a little wind in your hair.”

“On a horse sure, but on a train?”

Surely he’s joking with him. There’s no way he’d expect Jason to stand up on a moving train.

“Same idea. Just… different.” Dick keeps his smile bright as though that’ll convince him.

“Yea, you’re full a’ shit.”

“I ran five train cars to get here and I’m still in one piece. Let’s go!”

The minute he sticks his head outside and feels the wind woosh across his face he questions his sanity for agreeing to this. Dick grins at him and offers a hand helping him out which he smacks away. In the action he loses his balance tripping on his own feet and scrambling for anything to grab onto. There’s a tug at the back of his coat and Dick is guiding him to rope ties that line the cars. He won’t say it but he’s grateful for something to hold on to while he looks around at the empty fields in the blue pre dawn haze.

“This what you wanted me to see?” He shouts trying to sound unimpressed. 

Dick grips one of the ropes and points ahead. “The bridge.”

Jason looks into the distance and sees the ground begin to disappear the only thing keeping them from falling off is a giant wood and metal bridge.

“That thing sturdy?”

“Let’s hope so! Otherwise down we go, tigers and all!”

Jason wants curse at him or maybe scream for the hell of it as they approach the bridge. He tells himself not to look but his gaze automatically shifts downward. The scream he expects to let slip from his lips never comes, instead he’s in complete awe of the river far below him. The rush of the wind carries Dick’s laughter to his ears and soon enough he’s laughing too. A couple of nights ago he could have never imagined doing something like this, let alone joining a circus. It was the start of the new life, just like he promised. 

By mid morning they’ve made their stop. The place looks twice as big as his hometown though he only gets a moment to stare before he’s set to work unloading and setting up the tent. The sun is warm on his shoulders as he rolls platforms through the dry grass. When it’s all finished Jason can’t help but feel some ounce of pride in the structure. Across the way Dick is washing the elephant Zitka and getting a faceful of trunk water in the process. The sound of the teen’s laughter sends a tingle through his skin he thought was only caused by the thrill of the train ride that morning.

“Ya’ know I heard tales of boys and their dogs but I ain’t ever heard one of a boy and his elephant.”

“You’re missing out on some good stories then.”

“Love to hear ‘em.” He smirks and Dick shakes his head.

“Well right now I’m headed into town for the parade.”

“Parade?”

“Setting up a giant tent outside of town only does so much we need to grab their attention, you should head down.”

“Hey kid!” A man shouts motioning Jason over. “You’re on cage duty today. No lunch until they’re all clean.”

“But I-”

“What? Speak up.”

“Well I was thinkin’ of goin’ to see the parade.”

The man laughs and Jason takes an automatic dislike to him. “Sorry kid, you’ll see it some other time.”

There’s no sense in arguing he knows that, but seeing everyone getting ready makes his work seem all the more frustrating. A pair of twin clowns are giggling painting polka dots on their horses meanwhile the lion tamer shines his boots. Even Zitka gets into the act as a houdah is placed onto her. He sighs and continues shoveling hay trying his best to ignore the excitement around him.

“You act like a cowboy so tell me, can you ride a horse?” Calvin asks riding up.

“Why?” He narrows his eyes.

“One of our riders is sick and it’s a damn pretty pony to be left outta the parade.”

“You want me to ride in the parade?” 

“I ain’t gonna ask twice. Or you gonna keep acting like cleanin’ lion shit is fun?”

He glares at Calvin. “I’ll do it.”

Twenty minutes later he’s cursing Calvin to the pits of hell. The white stallion appeared sweet, nuzzling into his palm but once he hopped on it became a beast of a thing. He could barely hold on as the horse took off like a shot, away from the circus and into the open field. Pulling on the reins the horse turns into a hard stop and whinnies as though asking Jason why.

“Cause we need ta’ head back so you can trample the guy who put me on you. Sound good?”

The horse huffs through its nose.

“Good boy.” He plucks one of the high rising sunflowers nearby and places it in the animal’s mane.

When he gets back the escape artist is all smiles, “Thought you knew how to ride.”

“You know, you’re a-”

“Everyone in their places!” Mr. Haly booms through a blow horn.

He expected a small crowd but the number of people gathering at the storefronts catches him off guard. The cheers and shouts fill his ears, for the first few minutes he simply stares dumbstruck when Calvin tells him to start waving. The front of the parade is lead by Mr. Haly and one of the performers, their horses wearing a banner between them promoting the circus. The twin clowns throw flower petals singing children songs in unison. A little boy jumps from the crowd running to touch Jason’s horse when the strong man stops him.

“I think a view from above would be better, don’t you think?” He raises the child in one of his giant palms.

There’s a roar of laughter from everyone, one voice in particular catches his attention. He looks behind him and there’s Dick in his costume along with his parents atop of Zitka. Their eyes meet and the acrobat sends him a wink that makes his lips quirk into a smile. It’s a strange rush of excitement that isn’t linked to some possible danger. It’s an amazing feeling. It’s his fresh start.

Jason was so swept up in it all he took no notice of the few men in the back of the crowd, red bandanas hanging from their necks.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason should've known better. The day of the parade had gone so well that Mr. Haly had asked him to help tend to the horses along with his other duties saying that if he did a good enough job he wouldn't have to continue cleaning up after the other animals. It sounded great, he enjoyed being around horses and the stallion had taken a liking to him, so naturally he had to screw things up somehow. 

"You treat everyone you recruited to the circus this way?" Jason asks eyeing the now half empty bowl of soup before him. 

"Never asked anyone to join before." Dick responds and dips a roll into his soup.

"So why'd you ask me?"

"You're remembering wrong. I didn't ask I just helped you in." He grins.

"So by that I should expect you to help me out when I've overstayed my welcome."

"Are you that much of a pessimist?"

"No one just buys somebody lunch for the hell of it."

"A friend does."

A friend. Jason knows the definition and yet he can't remember the last time he used that word to describe someone. Dick has kind eyes and a smile that seems ever present, there's no malice behind it, another rarity in his life. 

"Haven't had one of them in a while." He says grabbing his bowl and drinking down the last of it.

The weather's warm outdoors and bustle of passers by allow them to keep conversation to a minimum. Although Dick can't seem to help himself when they reach a music shop, pointing at a guitar in the window.

"You were eyeing that when we came into town." Dick says looking over to Jason whose throat has suddenly gotten tighter.

"It's nice lookin', so what?"

"You weren't staring at it like that. You looked at it like... like..."

"Can we head back now?" He asks sharply.

"I only- I thought you'd like one."

"First you feed me now you're gonna get me a toy? I ain't a damn pet, I pick up lion shit so you don't have to step in it. If I want a guitar I'll get one with my own wages." Jason doesn't wait for a response and marches to camp without looking back. 

_Jason remembers sitting on his porch the midday sun warming him like a comforting blanket. Only two days had gone by since his mother passed and the house felt unwelcoming without her. The boss was expecting him to show up at the saloon tonight but he felt nothing, no interest in the scheme at hand or even moving from where he sat. What was the use of the gang now? His mother was gone and he didn’t care what happened to his father, the money he earned would go to no one._

_He could quit just as he had wanted to the very day he used his father’s name to join. Pack a bag, leave town and never look back. Even as the thought entered his mind he made no movement other than twisting the tuners of his guitar. Leaning against the wall he absentmindedly strummed something he had heard passing by the church._

_“Have you laid down your burdens?_  
Have you found peace and rest?  
Are you washed in the-” 

_A shout of pain brought him to a sudden halt, he listened for the sounds origin. A crash of wood and the whinny of horses sent him off running toward the stables._

It wasn’t surprising that Dick hadn’t spoken to him the next set of days following the incident at lunch, he had acted rude and possibly ruined what he had with the other teen. Whatever that was, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t help matters that Calvin gave him the stink eye every time they crossed paths as though personally affronted on Dick’s behalf. 

“What?” He snaps the fourth time Calvin sends him a dirty look.

“What what?”

“You been throwin’ daggers at me all day so just say what you wanna say.”

The escape artist crosses his arms. “I don’t take kindly to those who hurt my friends.

“I’ve been meanin’ ta’ apologize but he keeps avoidin’ me.”

“And the particular reason for that is?”

“He…” Jason sighs. “I was rude. I’m not used to someone bein’ like him, buyin’ me lunch an’ shit.”

“Oh. Is that all?”

“And he wanted to get me somethin’ we saw outside a shop.”

“Anything else?”

Jason shakes his head and Calvin chuckles.

“He was just taking you to lunch, you dimwit. Friends do that.”

“I don’t want anyone buyin’ me shit like I belong to them.”

Calvin sighs. “When I first came here me and Dick spent the entire day together. We snuck into town and he bought me three handfuls of rock candy, why? Cause he wanted to make me feel welcome here like he was tryin’ to do with you.”

Was that it? Was he so unfamiliar with kindness that just the idea of it sent him into a confused tail spin? He tries to shrug it off. “Rocky candy? What were you twelve?”

“I was actually.”

That didn’t work. “Yea, well tell him I’m lookin’ for him.”

The tent was up and then sun slowly fading when Dick approached Jason’s baggage car. He was already in costume, cape in hand. There was no smile on his face but no sense of anger either.

“You coming to the show?” The acrobat asks.

Jason shrugs. “Been cleanin’ the cages all day in the sun. Thought I’d spare the audience from the stench.”

“There’s a river not too far from here, I went the other day.”

Quiet falls between them, Jason knows what the other teen is waiting for and yet the words stick in his throat.

“Why’d you wanna get me that guitar?”

An apology that’s half felt isn’t much of an apology, he figures.

Dick blinks. “You were staring at it.”

“So?”

“You were staring at it,” he repeats, “like it was all you ever wanted.”

Jason’s throat goes dry and he crosses his arms. “I… Look, just cause I was starin’ doesn’t mean you gotta go buy it. I get it, it’s a friendly gesture but still that ain’t how friendship works for me.”

“So how does it work for you?”

That’s the thing, Jason doesn’t know. Don’t lie, cheat, or kill him. Especially the last one. Dick’s waiting for an answer and Jason simply shrugs his shoulders.

“Just don’t buy me shit, ok?”

The teen rolls his eyes with a sigh. “Are all you bandits this touchy?”

“Who says I’m an bandit?”

“All your missing is a bandana. Help me tie off my cape?”

He responds with a huff and begins knotting the golden strings of the acrobat’s cape. Something simple Dick can pull away with a light tug, smiling at the audience the way he does. He makes flying look as easy as breathing. Jason’s always thought of fearlessness as a calm blank state and in comes Dick all smiles and laughs. 

“Knew the circus housed runaways but cowards too? Shame.” A man steps into sight from the side of the baggage car another follows behind him.

Jason feels himself grow tense and Dick spins around. “Well you don’t know much as we don’t take either. Or drunks, by the smell of you.”

“Then ya got a liar in yer midst.” The man’s eyes fall directly at Jason.

“Look,” Jason straightens his shoulder keeping his gaze focused on the other’s, “none of us want any trouble so maybe you should be on your way.”

“Well ya see we got orders to bring ya in.”

“Boss said we could shoot ya if ya cause much trouble.” The other adds in. 

These men weren’t real gunslingers they were the type who flashed their revolvers to shopkeepers to put the scare in them. They couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn let alone get their guns out in a rush without fumbling them to the floor. The problem was making sure Dick didn’t get hurt, they might not be able to shoot but they could probably throw a decent punch.

Little does he know the acrobat is a few steps ahead of him. The moment they flash their guns Dick is sweeping out the legs of one of the men sending his gun flying. Jason dives for it landing hard on the ground but just quick enough to point it at the other. Dick and the other man tussle the teen getting the side of his head grazed while he dishes out a knee to the jaw effectively laying the guy flat. 

“You ain’t man enough to use it.” The bandit eyes the pistol in Jason’s hands.

“Then you clearly don’t know who you’re lookin’ for.” He cocks the revolver and licks his lips. 

This isn’t what he wanted but he should’ve known that it’d come for him much sooner than later. He should apologize to Dick for getting his hopes up. It feels strange to him that the thought of hurting Dick seems worse than what he’s about to do. Except he doesn’t have to worry about either as the bandit holsters his gun and raises his hands.

“My mistake.” The man says through gritted teeth. “I’ll just take my friend-”

“And come back with more men? I don’t think so.”

“You gonna kill a man who ain’t even have his pistol drawn?”

Jason exhales slowly. He wants to and yet… “Get him and go. If I ever see you round here again I ain’t hesitating.”

The two teens stand together in silence as they watch the men leave. Jason wants to say something but he isn’t sure what. Once they’re alone Dick pulls away but instead of the glare he expects it’s a small smile and a nod.

“I knew you weren’t spotless. Stop worrying so much.”

If he plans on staying here he can’t pretend what he did could be glanced over. “Spotless ain’t the right word. I killed someone.”

 

_“The hell are you doin’?!” Jason shouts seeing two of his fellow gang mates and a young boy slouched over in the mud._

_“Kid owes me money.” The taller teen sneers. James, the boss’s son. Spoiled brat._

_“Yea, Todd. Stay outta this.” The other skinnier teen adds. He’s James’ lackey, always picking up the scraps. Jason doesn’t bother learning his name he’s just a vulture._

_“He’s only a kid! He’s scared enough without you waving your pistols in his face.”_

_James points his gun at the kids head. “What’re ya gonna do about it? Hit me with yer guitar?”_

_“If it’d knock some sense into you…” He grips the neck of the instrument but he knows he’s at the disadvantage._

_James laughs and the vulture lunges at him. The guitar splinters under his grip and a bullet whizzes just above his ear. Both he and the vulture land on their backs and James sets his gun back to the boy. Its quick, Jason doesn’t think when he pulls the vulture’s gun from it’s holster and shoots. It hits dead center in the neck sending a spray of blood over Jason and the boy. James falls gurgling and weakly gasping for breath, another bullet goes between his eyes a second later. Jason doesn’t know if it’s mercy or just to make the noise stop._

_“You go home to your Ma. Then you get the fuck outta here.” Jason tells the boy._

_The ghost of his mother doesn’t stop him from entering the house this time. He washes up his face just enough to feel clean and see the water turn a pink. Jason had put the scare in a lot of people but never used his revolver. The thing of it was he wasn’t shocked by what he had done. In reality it was so easy, so simple that he wondered how he’d stopped himself so many times in the past. And that scared him worse than anything._

_When he passed his mother’s room a chill hit him. Jason didn’t know what he believed but he sensed that she knew exactly what he was doing. She knew he was leaving or maybe he wanted to think she did, in either case he walked in and laid on her bed._

_“Sorry I broke your guitar, Ma…”_

_The sheets still had a faint scent of her and he thought back to his childhood, to stormy nights where she allowed him to lay beside her. The song he had heard from the church floated into his mind again, how the some of the girls sang so sweetly it sounded like a lullaby._

_“Is your soul all spotless?_  
Is it clean as the snow?  
Are you washed in the blood of the lamb?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Jason’s thankful for the few days the circus has been traveling on the rails. It means he can mostly be alone except when they stop for the shared nightly dinner. Even then he keeps to himself or at least he tries to. He waits for Calvin’s customary glare but instead the escape artist sits next to him. They don’t speak much which suits him just fine. After all, why would he want to talk to the best friend of the person he was trying to avoid?

“You know yer bein’ foolish, right?” Calvin asks one night.

“I ain’t bein’ anythin’.” He grunts wolfing down a spoonful of stew.

Unfortunately when the train comes to a full stop and he’s finished setting up the tents there’s little he can do. Grabbing his rucksack Jason borrows the white horse he rode what feels like ages ago and gallops off toward the treeline. With the wind through his hair and the smell of pine filling his senses Jason’s mind clears only focusing on the view ahead of him. A riverbank full of plush green grass, a pile of crumpled up clothes, and a certain naked acrobat splashing in the water.

“Jason!” Dick shouts wearing a smile that he damn well shouldn’t be. “Come on in. The water’s fine!”

For a second he thinks of turning away and racing back but his horse makes the decision for him and slowly trots toward the water. He drops off the horse and leads it over for a drink while trying his best not to make direct eye contact with Dick.

“Well weren’t you going to bathe?”

“Thought about it.”

Dick sighs. “I’m thinking there’s some confusion between us.”

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.” 

“Quit playing dumb, Jason. You’ve been avoiding me for days which is silly in itself because you know what I think about all of it.”

Jason doesn’t speak but he does glance up at Dick. Bare shoulders in the sunlight with drops of water trailing down and highlighting his collar bone. 

“I knew when I met you I could trust you. Plain and simple.”

“Even after what I done?”

“Thinking you’re evil and being it are two different things.” Dick says wading forward. 

When the water reaches down to his hips Jason quickly turns away nearly tripping on his own feet. “You could give a warnin’!”

“What? You’ve never seen anyone naked before?”

“I’ve seen plenty! I mean- That’s not what I-” He glances over to Dick who’s facing toward the water and pulling his pants up past his thighs. Whatever Jason was going to say is good and dead in his throat.

Dick spots him and laughs. “By the look of your face I’d say you’re a bit sunburned. If I didn’t know any better, that is.” 

“Look, I came here to take a bath not to run into you. Least of all you naked.” 

He keeps his glare fixed even when Dick steps closer to him, doing his best to ignore that the other teen’s pants aren’t fully buttoned. “Well I’m glad you ran into me because I wanted to remind you… I’m not afraid of you and I don’t hate you for what you’ve done.”

Dick’s eyes are such a brilliant blue that even the sky has a hard time competing. When Jason ran from his hometown this wasn’t anything like he expected. The thought of running for days and years until the sunlight fell along with him. Not once did the idea of romance enter in his mind. He wants to tell Dick that’s he’s grateful for the trust he’s been given. Wants to take a few steps closer and put his hands on the other’s waist. 

“...You should head back.”

It isn’t the response Dick anticipates. “What?”

“You got a show tonight. You should get ready for it.”

“Oh.” He looks away from Jason. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Jason stands as still as he can watching Dick put on his boots not even bothering to lace them and pulling up onto his horse. He doesn’t move until the dust settles then finally leans back against the white stallion.

“I fucked up didn’t I?” He asks the animal.

“What am I suppose ta’ do?” He continues. “Kiss him? Tell him I got a pack of murderers after me cause I killed the boss’ son? He deserves better.”

The horse looks up from his grazing and snorts at Jason.

“You think I should follow him? Hell, he’s got me talkin’ ta’ a horse… Alright, let’s go.”

With his mind set Jason’s through the small woodland in a blink of an eye coming to a hard stop at the camp and marching to The Flying Grayson’s trailer. He knocks and when the door opens realizes that impulsiveness can go hand in hand with foolishness. Mary Grayson answers the door and now Jason knows where Dick got his ever present smile from. 

“Ma’am.” He bows his head. “I was wonderin’ if-”

“He’s back there.” She gestures with a tilt of her head. “Be warned, he’s in a bit of a sour mood.”

“I think I may have caused that.”

“Ah, well best of luck to you.” She gives a soft chuckle and steps out of the trailer.

Jason had never been in any other trailer besides his own and his was just a storage container with a cot, this was not. This was someone’s home. His childhood home was bigger but had never felt this inviting or cozy. Dark wood and warm fabrics gave the cabin a personal lived in look that made him feel like an intruder despite being allowed in. A closed blue curtain at one end of the trailer tells him where Dick is and he slowly approaches.

“Dick? Can I-”

“No!”

Jason runs a hand through his hair. “I chased after you! What the hell else you want? A declaration of my intentions? Well I would but anybody could be listenin’ in.”

The curtain pulls open and an exasperated looking Dick Grayson stares at him. Standing a few inches apart the acrobat opens his mouth to speak then pauses a moment. “You smell like a horse.”

“And to think I was just about to kiss you.”

Dick’s eyes go wide for a second. “Were you?"

“Ain’t no sense in runnin’ round, don’t you think?”

“No, it doesn’t.” He says taking a step forward closing the gap between them. 

Jason’s hand rests on Dick’s waist, his eyes fluttering closed as the other’s breath grazes over his lips. The kiss they share isn’t deep or burning as Jason thought it would be. It’s delicate, warm, he can feel Dick’s lips curving into a smile and his doing the same. It’s a kiss shared by two teenagers who haven’t a clue what they’re doing. And that only makes Jason want to kiss him more.

“So much for a simple friendship, huh?” Dick grins.

“Don’t see you complainin’.” He’s about to kiss him again when there’s a knock on the door.

Dick excuses himself and answers. Unfortunately for Jason, it isn’t anyone he’d like to see. Calvin steps in giving a tilt of his hat to Dick in greeting when his eyes find Jason.

"Didn’t mean to interrupt." 

"You weren't." Dick puts on a smile while Jason huffs. "I forgot about going into town, but we could all go.”

"I'm smart enough to know you two don't wanna any extra company. Yer horse is ready for you outside." Calvin moves aside allowing Dick out but blocks Jason from walking ahead.

"What? Gonna stare me down or threaten my life?”

“If you break his heart I’d be more worried ‘bout the elephant than me. No, listen this town looks to be a bit red.”

“Shit.” Jason’s jaw clenches. 

Calvin takes off his hat and smacks it with his hand letting loose a puff of dust then places it on Jason’s head. “Keep your eyes to the ground. Otherwise-”

“Angry elephant, I get it.” Jason says adjusting the hat and exits the trailer.

The minute they arrive in town Jason knows this wasn’t the best idea and Dick can read it on his face.

“We’re only here to pick up a few things at the general store and then we can head back, promise.”

“I ain’t worried.” Jason replies but tips his hat forward to shadow his face.

Dick hums unconvinced but ties off their horses and steps onto the wooden walkway. Inside the shopkeeper seems nice enough, taking down Dick’s order and tossing everything into a feed bag. They give Jason a look over but whatever thought on him they have is kept to a stern frown. He pushes back the temptation to say anything and forces on a smile when Dick pays.

“Ya’ll come in on that circus train?” The clerk asks.

Dick nods. “Yes, we’re having a show tonight. You-”

“I saw the posters.” He gives a wave of his hand. “Ya’ll are gettin’ a lot of attention from the locals and then some.”

Jason and the man meet eyes and a terrible sinking feeling grows in the pit of his stomach.

“You’re overly worried.” Dick says outside as they pack their horses. “We’ve done plenty of shows where the crowd was less than pleasant. This is no different.”

Jason’s about to argue when gunshots ring out through the town along with the sound of galloping horses and hollering bandits. He takes hold of Dick’s wrist keeping him close despite the other teen’s sigh of annoyance. He waits until the men wander into a saloon before letting go and mounting his horse. They ride out of town mostly unnoticed aside from a few red sashes turning their way but luckily not following. Jason tells himself Dick is right, that he’s just being paranoid. He repeats it over and over until they reach the circus tent where he tugs the reins so hard he nearly flies off. 

Mr. Haly stands at the front tent, the strong man by his side, arguing with a handful of men from the red bandana gang. Dick takes the lead and veers his horse next to Jason’s guiding them both to the stables. 

“And that’s normal?”

“It isn’t uncommon.” Dick shrugs but a look of confusion crosses his face. “I’ll tell my parents about it. And maybe you should stay out of the main tent tonight, just in case.”

He spends the rest of the day cleaning and watching after the animals, happy for the distraction. Showtime nears and the performers make their way, Dick with his parents gives a small wave to Jason that he can’t help smile back at. 

Someone taps his shoulder. “Jason?”

He turns to see Mr. Haly in his whole ringmaster uniform. “Mr. Haly, isn’t the show about to start?”

“Yes, but I needed to find you. One of our riders are ill and I need someone for the clown bit.”

“...I don’t like clowns.”

Mr. Haly pats him on the arm. “Then it’s a fine fit. All you have to do is ride past the clowns, they pretend to lose balance and fall over, it’s a cinch.”

“I don’t think that-”

“Nonsense! I’ve seen you ride that stallion, it’ll be great. Run off to the costume trailer and get yourself sorted. You have fifteen minutes.”

Jason gapes as Mr. Haly runs off then rubs his hands over his face trying to make sure he heard right. He groans loudly and begins walking to the costume trailer. So much for staying out of the main tent. In the trailer he’s greeted with a cloud of smoke and woman who’s twice his height and eyes as white as the moon. Her black hair is in a messy bun and she’s surrounded by cigarette stubs all with burgundy lipstick stains at the end.

“Hmm, I think you’ll do nicely in red, given our guests tonight.” She says not looking at Jason and picking something from the hanger.

Jason doesn’t even get a chance to even say hello before she throws a few more things at him. In a matter of minutes he’s in a red leotard with red tights, a yellow sash fitted around his waist, green riding boots, and finally a black domino mask held in place with an elastic band.

“I look like an idiot.” He says pulling at the tights.

“You look striking.” She smiles revealing lipstick smudged teeth.

“I don’t mean ta’ be rude but uh- are you bli-”

“Off you go! Mr. Haly is waiting for you!” She shushes him out of the trailer.

“Uh, well thank you.” He shivers from the cool night air and wonders how Dick can even feel remotely comfortable in this getup. 

He rushes to the stables where he outfits his horse and leads him to the front tent. He can hear Mr. Haly’s booming voice and the sound chattering and wooping from the audience. Jason feels his stomach twist into a deeper knot at the noise but he finds the clowns he’ll be performing with. They smile and pat him on the back for reassurance probably because his face is same shade of green as his boots.

“Nerves, huh?” Calvin whispers in his ear.

“I ain’t- It’s just- There’s a lot of people.”

He laughs and the undone buckles of his straight jacket clink together. “Looks to me all you gotta do is ride a horse. Don’t pay them no mind, some of ‘em already half drunk as it is.”

In some tiny way it helps. When the clowns go out fumbling over themselves and the band plays their ridiculous music Jason focuses on his horse and what they need to do. The clowns stack up barrels and climb to the top as Jason gallops in whooshing past them and sending them flying to the laughter of the audience. Over and over the clowns fall until they’re laying in a row. The first clown in the line looks at Jason and jerks his head, motioning him to make the horse jump over them all. 

“But I- Ah shit.” He hesitates then takes a breath and sends the horse charging.

Maybe the horse can read minds or most likely it already knows the bit because with little effort on his part Jason and the horse jump clean over the clowns. The band plays it’s final notes and the clowns take a bow. Jason feels relieved that it’s all over and done with. While it was exciting he’d much prefer working outside the center stage. 

He dismounts the horse ready to take him back to the stables when a flash of red catches the corner of his eye. He runs over only to find no one but he isn’t convinced. Exiting the tent he tries to find tracks or anything but it’s too dark. 

“Come on.” He takes the horse’s reins. “Let’s get this stupid outfit off.” 

The edge begins to wear off after he takes the gear from the horse and puts on his real clothes. He chuckles to himself knowing Dick probably saw him and the teasing he’ll get the next week or two. The blind woman is still in the costume trailer puffing away at another cigarette when he comes in. 

“You didn’t need to fold them.” She says taking the uniform from his hands. 

“Figured I should. Ma’am, may I ask a question?.” She makes an agreeable hum and Jason continues. “Are you blind?”

“As a bat!” She laughs and Jason looks all the more confused.

“But then, how did you-”

“I think,” she interrupts, “you should keep this. Suits you well.”

The woman places the domino mask in Jason’s hand and walks down the trailer to put the rest of the things away. 

“I’m sure you can manage to find your own way out.” She says before Jason can utter another word.

Outside he thinks of visiting the main tent, if only to watch Dick’s act, but keeps his word and makes his way to his baggage car. It’s been a hell of a day, Jason shuts his eyes and thinks the acrobat’s lips on his. Imagines holding him close and feeling their shared warmth. That damn constant smile of his. Jason didn’t plan for any of this but he’ll gladly welcome it.

Screaming and gunfire. At first it doesn’t register in his mind until the shouts grow louder and people are running by with buckets in hand. Jason clambers to his feet and stares ahead. The main tent is on fire. He runs through the mass of people trying to escape and those who are trying to extinguish the flames. He doesn’t care, there’s only one person he needs to see. 

The fire is slowly dying as he elbows his way into the tent. He tries to catch his breath but the sight that lays ahead of him steals all the air from the room. Dick’s parents lay in crumpled heap, their son kneeling over them. The teen’s lips are parted as though attempting to speak but no sound comes. The chaos outside and around them falls silent as Jason approaches the young man.

“Dick?” It comes out as a whisper.

“Someone…” Dick’s voice sounds strangled. A mix of smoke and tears. “Someone cut the rope.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jason should be going to Dick’s trailer right now, comforting him or just being present. Instead he’s a coward sitting in the dark baggage car deciding if he should run or not. It was bad enough having one person’s blood on his hands but now two more completely innocent people he had met less than a handful of times. The boss’ son played with fire, something was bound to happen. The Grayson’s though, who would ever want to kill them?

He watches a few people enter and exit the trailer. A small group have huddled around the debris of what’s left of the large tent, some are cleaning up while others just look on. Everyone is so focused on the events of tonight he could easily sneak off without a glance.

“You just gonna stand there or you gonna get off your ass and go in.” It’s Calvin’s voice right up against his ear, making Jason jump and drop the rucksack in his hands.

“Oh.” Calvin continues. “You were gonna run. Was hoping you wouldn’t prove me right.”

“Right about what?”

“That you’re some kid who’d scare when things got an ounce difficult. Who’s lucky his boots don’t got laces otherwise he’d trip from runnin’ so fast.”

“This ain’t just some little thing! They’re dead!”

“And runnin’s gonna fix it? You think leavin’ him alone is gonna help?”

“He’s got you.”

“Yea,” Calvin gives a tilt of his head, “but he wants you.”

“...What am I supposed to say?”

“Condolences? Or just sit there, I dunno.”

Jason’s boots feel twice as heavy as he makes his way from the baggage car to Dick’s trailer. He stares at the door a moment, thinks of turning back but gathers the courage to knock. There’s no answer but he didn’t expect one. Inside, Dick’s at the very far end of the trailer, not on his bed but his parents. He’s still wearing that night’s costume, toying with the cape in his hands. Jason opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes, Dick doesn’t even seem to notice he’s there. Cautiously, Jason steps over to the bed and takes a seat beside the other teen.

Dick tilts his head just enough to glance at Jason. “Took you long enough.” There isn’t any malice in his voice just a tired emptiness.

“Didn’t know what ta’ say. Still don’t.”

“It’s alright, I’m just… I appreciate you being here.”

“You shouldn’t.” He gets a good look at Dick, shoulders hunched and his hair hanging forward shielding his eyes.

“And why’s that?”

“You know why.”

“You’re on the run and think this is all your fault. Well, you know what?” Dick finally looks over at him, his eyes are pink. “I wanted to blame you, but I can’t. They did this, not you.”

“But-”

“No, and don’t you dare convince me otherwise.” Dick’s voice cracks and Jason’s hands ball into fists.

He wants to tell Dick that he’s being a foolish but what kind of this is that to say at a time like this? A hand reaches over and covers his fist, blue tape wrapped around each finger. Slowly his hand relaxes into the acrobat’s, their fingers lacing together.

“...You stink.” Dick says after a while.

He cracks a smile. “Meant ta’ bathe yesterday but someone caught my eye.”

“Me?”

Jason nods and Dick laughs, it’s not his usual one but it’s good enough for now.

“I never asked about your own family.” Dick says pushing his hair back. “I just assumed…”

“They are.” Jason shrugs. “Didn’t care for my Pa much anyway so it ain’t all bad.”

“But your mother?”

“She’s in peace. That’s all that matters now.”

Dick lies back with a sigh. “I guess so.”

Jason doesn’t hesitate to settle beside him. He drapes his arms over Dick, hand on the teen’s chest. A memory of his mother doing the same for him years back flashes by, comfort when the world seemed terrifying. Dick’s breathing slows to a steady rhythm, exhaustion of the night overtaking him. Jason shuts his eyes and soon drifts along with him.

His sleep is dreamless for the most part, deserts then fires, the image of Dick and his fallen parents burn into his mind forcing Jason awake. He reaches over to pull Dick close but the space is empty, he’s alone.

Jason sits up rubbing his eyes to focus. “Dick? Where-?

A folded piece of paper sits on a dresser across from the bed, on it is his name in large letters. He quickly gets up to snatch it and reads the few words left to him. _“I have to set things right.”_

He’s up in and running out the door in a flash, the sun isn’t up yet and neither is anyone else. In the baggage car his rucksack has been rifled through and his pistol stolen.

“Shit.” He growls and takes off toward the horses.

The sun’s just getting ready to rise as he rides through the field. He follows a set of horse tracks down to the river they had just been to the day before. Dick’s sitting at the bank, a kicked up fire beside him, and Jason’s revolver sitting on a wood log.

He dismounts and walks over. “Dick? Dick, are you alright?”

The acrobat just nods and tosses a red bandana towards Jason.

“Did you?...”

“Someone stopped me.” He says.

“Who?”

“Don’t know, he was wearing a mask. Told me getting myself shot was a foolish way to avenge my parents.”

“I coulda told you that.”

Dick sends him a glare and Jason averts his eyes to the river.

“Sorry, just… I wanted to hurt them but he was right. I helped him beat them up and tie them to their horses. I was going to ride into town with him when he swiped the revolver and spooked my horse.”

Jason doesn’t know whether to thank the mystery man or be annoyed at a second person taking his gun.

“And what do you intend to do?”

“That man who helped me… I bet he knows how to find whoever it was that did this. I want to chase him down get what I need and- set things right.”

“That don’t sound like avenging them.” He argues. “That sounds like goin’ on a mission to kill a man.”

“I didn’t say I’d kill him!” Dick shouts. “He needs to know what he did and be brought to justice, whatever that may entail.”

“What about the circus? You just gonna leave?”

“I love every single person there but I need to do this.”

“...And me?”

Dick smiles at him but his eyes look glassy. “Stay. Come with me. It’s your choice.”

Hiding from the bandits that want him dead or running straight at them. The answer’s pretty easy.

“Well, seein’ as you got my gun, guess I’ll be goin’ with you.”


End file.
